Pokémon Frontier
by Screech04
Summary: Adrian Doudie never thought much of being a Pokémon Trainer until one day when he meets a Scyther while doing an errand for his mother. After this meeting, Adrian feels alive with energy as he starts his own journey of being a Pokémon Trainer.


**Pok****é****mon Frontier**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 1: An Unlikely Starter**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pok_é_mon, Nintendo does. Original characters I do own._

_AN: I am never good with describing the appearences of people_

"Ha I finally got a Pidgey." A young boy shouted.

"Well my Rattata is better." Another boy argued.

"You're both wrong, the Pikachu I caught is much better then what you guys have." A girl joined in.

From across a fence, a person was watching them while taking out the garbage. His wavy blonde hair swirled as the wind came swooshing in. He appeared to be around the age of nineteen. This was Adrian Doudie and he was one of those people who had the chance to become a Pokémon trainer, but chose not to do it. Every year since he was five he would watch as trainers would pass through his hometown of Viridian City talking about how exciting their Pokémon journeys were going to be.

"Adrian, is the trash out yet?" His mother came walking out of the house, but stopped as she saw Adrian stare at the trainers walking by, she walked and placed a comforting hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"Oh mom, you scared me." He jumped when his mom touched his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Adrian kept staring at the trainers.

"You know it's not too late if you want to become one yourself. And I'm sure its much better then that part-time job at the Poke Mart working lousy hours. I could get on the videophone and contact Professor Oak from Pallet Town if you want?" she suggested.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine really. And besides isn't becoming a trainer more of a kid's fantasy then someone around my age?"

"You'd be surprised, your uncle started his journey around the age of twenty three and that didn't stop him one bit. Anyways can you pick up some stuff from the Poke Mart?" His mom handed him a list.

"Sure." Adrian grabbed the list and made his way towards the Poke Mart. Even though Poke Marts mostly sold Pokémon merchandise and supplies, they still had stuff that humans could use for themselves. Getting onto his bike he pedaled down to the store.

"Hello Adrian, what can I do for you?" the store clerk asked him.

"Uh this is the stuff I need." Adrian handed the clerk the list.

"I see, your mother seems to need a lot of these, I'll see what I can do." The clerk went to the back storage room. Adrian turned to look at the wall mounted television that had a picture of a Poke Ball, and then the object became smaller as a news report came on.

"This is a special news report, earlier today Fuchsia City was under attack by the evil organization Team Rocket. It appears that the minor structural damage to the city was caused by Pokémon of the Rock type, whatever the reason behind this attack is unknown, we'll have more news later to you tonight…" The TV turned off as the clerk reentered the room.

"Sorry about that, here's the stuff for your mother." The clerk said as he handed Adrian a bag.

"Thanks." Adrian said as he paid for the stuff and left the Poke Mart, the sun was setting and soon all of the light poles in Viridian City lit up. Adrian decided to take the scenic route back to his house by passing through a small park. It was then he heard a buzzing in the air, "The heck is that?" Adrian looked in all directions for the source of the noise. The tree branches behind him swished and a humanoid object fell through the tree. Adrian went and got a closer look at the object and found that the object was Pokemon.

"Whoa it's a… a Scyther." Adrian gasped.

"Scyther!" The Scyther stood up defiantly, but gave out as it rested on it's knees panting.

"Hey are you ok?" Adrian saw that bruise marks and cuts covered the Bug type Pokemon, so he moved closer.

"Scyther!" The Scyther screamed as it swung it's right scythe arm at Adrian who managed to move back in time from being cut by the Pokemon, it tried to do the same with it's left arm, but stopped in mid-motion in pain, "Scyther Scyther." The Scyther panting.

"Where did you come from?" Adrian asked, but the Scyther paid the boy no mind, "I bet you're hungry." Adrian dug into the bag and brought out a rice ball package. He opened the package and grabbed one of the rice balls, he held it to the Scyther, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." The Scyther noticed that Adrian was holding the rice ball and was offering it to him. Using it's right scythe, it carved into the rice ball then brought it up and dropped it into it's mouth, "Here have another one." Adrian held another which the Scyther took without question and ate it as well, "Man those cuts and bruises look bad, nothing a potion won't fix." Adrian went into his bag; the Scyther took notice and went into a defensive position.

"Scyther Scy." Scyther defended itself.

"Don't worry I said I won't harm you. I'm just going to use this potion to clean some of your cuts and bruises." Adrian told the Pokemon. The Scyther waited patiently as Adrian applied potion to the spots where the bruises and cuts were worse then the others, "There all finished." Adrian stood up, "You're good to go Scyther." Then he started to walk off back towards his home, but felt something rubbing on his back. He turned around and saw that the Scyther was following him home, "Go home buddy." Adrian then started to walk again, but the Scyther still followed him, "Why are you following me?" he asked the Pokemon. The Scyther stared straight into Adrian's eyes and Adrian tried his best not to blink as he stared back into the Pokemon's eyes, "Well if you to come with me, you can."

"Scyther Scyther Scy." Scyther happily replied and started to walk next to Adrian as the two made their way back home. The two made it back to Adrian's home where the teenager told the Scyther to wait outside and he went inside.

"Mom I'm back." Adrian dropped the bag full of supplies he got from the Poke Mart on the kitchen counter. His mother came walking into the kitchen.

"Adrian, good you got the stuff, is something wrong?" his mother asked.

"No, well sort of. I have something to show you." Adrian motioned for his mother to follow him.

"Oh dear." His mother gasped as she saw the Scyther stand next to Adrian.

"Can I keep him?" Adrian asked.

"Well I don't see why not, but only if you make use of him and not just keep him as a pet."

"Oh I already got a use." Adrian replied.

"And what's that?" his mother asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to become a Pokémon Trainer and Scyther will be my starting Pokémon."

"A Pokémon Trainer? Are you sure you want Scyther as a starting Pokémon? Surely a Charmander or a Bulbasaur could…" Adrian's mother argued.

"Mom I already made up my mind, Scyther will be my starter."

"Well ok, I'll get in contact with Professor Oak to see what he can do." His mother walked back into the house.

"You hear that, we'll be partners." Adrian said to Scyther.

"Scyther." The Pokémon happily agreed, a few minutes later Adrian's mother walked outside.

"I just contacted Professor Oak, he says he wants you to come down to his lab in Pallet Town first thing in the morning." His mother told him.

"Ok mom, I guess I'll go to bed then since tomorrow will be a busy day." Adrian followed his mother back inside the house, but stopped and saw that Scyther just stood there watching him, "You coming?" Scyther hesitated for a moment then followed Adrian inside.

"Oh yes I see, this Scyther is very interesting." Professor Oak said out loud as Adrian struggled to stay awake as he would shake his head when his eyes started to droop. 'Sure Professor Oak was the world's most leading researcher when it comes to Pokémon, but does he have to make everything sound, well a little boring?' Adrian asked himself in his mind as he pretended he was interested in the professor's research, "So Adrian, where did you find this Scyther again?" Oak asked.

"I was walking home from the Poke Mart and he just sort of you know showed up." Adrian replied.

"Well I do find the fact that you would want Scyther as a starting Pokémon to be quite puzzling, if it suits you then I am fine with that." Professor Oak stated as he walked into a back room and came back carrying a flat red electronic device and six miniature red/silver colored balls, "Adrian this is your Pokédex which is used to identify Pokémon you encounter and these are your Poké Balls which is used to catch wild Pokémon.

"Ok thanks Professor Oak." Adrian took the items and placed them in his backpack.

"One more thing." Professor Oak started, "Always be aware on your Pokémon journey. You'll discover that there are forces at work, forces that you won't always come eye to eye with when it comes to Pokémon."

"What do you mean by that?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just an old man speaking his mind out loud." Professor Oak sighed, "Good luck on your journey Adrian, I wish the best for you and the Pokémon you'll meet along the way."

"Thank you Professor Oak, come on Scyther ready to get this journey started?" Adrian asked his Pokémon

"Scyther!" Scyther happily replied. The two made their way out of Professor Oak's lab and started their way back towards Viridian City. They would spend the rest of the day preparing and tomorrow they would leave on the journey of a lifetime.

End Of Chapter 1

Ok ok I know it's not the best, but I promise I'll try and make it better.


End file.
